


Sing Me to Sleep

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Ethan are still together when Giles gets called to be Buffy's Watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

Title: Sing Me to Sleep  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Summary: Giles and Ethan are still together when Giles gets called to be Buffy's Watcher.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Spoilers/Timeline: pre-series  
Distribution: [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/), My site, my LJ, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Note: Song at the end is "California Dreamin'" by The Mamas  & The Papas  
Note 2: Inspired by prompts from [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelskuuipo**](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/profile)[**cornerofmadness**](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/)  
Thanks to [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

"The subject is closed," Rupert bellowed, his glass of wine nearly spilling from the force of him slamming a book on the table.

"It bloody well isn't closed," Ethan retorted, grabbing his arm, forcing Rupert to look at him. "You can't just come home and announce that you're being given a fucking Slayer and moving to California!"

"You've always known this was a possibility," Rupert said, softly.

"No, I haven't," Ethan stubbornly denied. "After all that you've been through with that blasted organization… after Eyghon… I never thought they'd give you that trust."

"You don't believe that I can do it?" Rupert shook off Ethan's hand, hurt.

"Don't be like that. You know that's not what I meant." Ethan pressed against Rupert's back, wrapping his arms around him. "You know that I think you're the best of the lot of them. I just thought…hoped…that they hadn't recognized how wonderful you are. I didn't want them to send you to your death."

Rupert sighed and turned in Ethan's arms. He returned his lover's embrace, giving him a leisurely kiss.

"I'm not going to die."

Ethan pouted. "You can't know that."

"Alright, no, I can't. But I promise to do my best not to be killed." Rupert was wearing a cheeky grin.

"Didn't this girl already get a Watcher killed? Isn't that how you got the job? What if this is just their way of getting rid of you for good?"

Rupert stiffened. "It wasn't her fault her Watcher was killed. She was actively engaged in battle with one of the worst vampires of his age. There was nothing she could have done."

"And how do you know that you won't end up in the exact same situation?" Ethan felt his ire rising again. "What's it you're always saying? One girl in all the world? The Watcher's Council has one sodding weapon and the rest of you are all canon fodder!"

"Is that really what you think of us? Of me?" Rupert gasped, taken aback.

"Not you," Ethan rushed to say. "You know there's a real human being under the power. Not that it matters a whit what I think, or what you think for that matter. You've got to follow the rule book, after all."

"I have a feeling this girl is going to be too damaged for the rule book."

"What's the chit's name, anyway?"

"Oh, uh, Buffy Summers," Rupert stuttered.

Ethan barked out a laugh. Noting Rupert's slightly embarrassed expression, he sobered. "You're not joking?"

"Sadly, no. That's her real name."

Ethan shook his head. "Bloody Americans. How are you ever going to survive over there?"

"I'm sure that I'll manage. You'll thrive, though, I'm sure."

"Me? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're coming with me, of course," Rupert said. "Aren't you?"

"I didn't think I was invited," Ethan admitted.

"Not invited!" Rupert threw up his hands. Suddenly some of Ethan's reactions made much more sense. "Of course you're invited. I can't imagine doing this without you."

"What will you need me for when you've got a shiny new slayer to teach? Isn't that what you've been working for since before I met you?"

"I'll need you to keep me grounded. My life is about to change in ways that I can't even imagine. You've been by my side for nearly twenty years. I can hardly imagine you not being there for this."

"So you just expect me to pack up my life and move to California with you? Were you even going to ask if it was something I wanted?" Despite his angry words, there was a teasing lilt to Ethan's voice.

"I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to experience the energies of a Hellmouth, but I suppose I was rather remiss in just assuming you'd want to go." Taking one of Ethan's hands in his, Rupert tried to keep a smile off his face as he asked, "Ethan, love of my life, pain in my arse, will you move to California with me?"

"Now how could I resist a request like that?"

"Maybe you need a little convincing?" Rupert suggested, pulling his tie off.

Ethan's eyes darkened with arousal, a leer sliding into place, encouraging Rupert's undressing. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I think I might need a reminder of what I would be missing should I choose to stay here."

Rupert chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt as he backed towards their bedroom. It didn't take long for Ethan to catch up with him, pushing the shirt off his lover as his lips pressed against Rupert's.

They pulled each other's clothes off, hands and lips never straying far from newly revealed flesh until they were both naked on the large bed. With minimal preparation, Rupert was soon buried deep within his lover.

Their frenzied actions stilled in that moment. Rupert forced himself to remain still to tell Ethan, "Don't you know I won't be at home anywhere that you're not?"

Ethan shifted, both out of necessity and to escape from the powerful emotions whirling through him. "Nor I," he admitted. "Damn it, Ripper. Move."

Rupert chuckled as he began to move. As much as he would have like to have a leisurely fuck, he knew their emotions were both a bit too high for that. Almost as if on cue, Ethan grabbed his arse and forced him to speed up his pace. It wasn't long before they were both crying out in release.

Sated, Giles collapsed next to Ethan, who curled against his side.

"So, when do we leave?" Ethan asked.

Rupert smiled, running a hand through Ethan's hair. "We have to be there in a week."

"That doesn't leave us much time."

"Everything has been arranged."

"But…"

"Hush. We'll discuss it in the morning," Rupert promised.

"Sing me to sleep, Ripper."

Rupert thought for a moment, a slow smile gracing his lips as he began to sing…

"All the leaves are brown  
And the sky is grey  
I went for a walk  
On a winter's day  
I'd be safe and warm  
If I was in L.A.  
California dreamin'  
On such a winter's day"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 26, 2010.


End file.
